The Punishment
by Marsgoddess1
Summary: Chapter 1 has benn reposted, it much easier to read now. And chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

The Punishment 

By

MarsGoddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so please don't sue.

Special: Dedication to Priscilla, Angel of Mercy, 90% Devil Child a.k.a. Chibi-Chan and Princess_Raye_Fire. 

Author's note: This is my first fic so go easy on me.

Chapter 1: Aftermath 

A thick smog of air was clearing up and eleven figures were starting to appear from the fog that grazed everything within a 15 miles distance.  The smoke disappeared. The eleven figures, looked around still in fighting stance in fear of their enemy may still be around.  The looked around at the carnage, of the attack they and their enemy had just performed.  Finally, the forest green hair woman spoke.  "It's over Chaos has been vanquished."   The other senshi soon dropped their fighting stances.  They gave each other a job well done look, because they know they had finally attained peace.  Later that night they celebrated, despite their injuries.  Everyone was happy and smiling except, the one lone senshi Setsuna, who held a distant look in her crimson mysterious eyes.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" called a small sympathetic voice.

"Oh don't worry yourself Princess, just have a good time tonight I believe you've earned it.  All of you have earned."  

"Please Setsuna don't call me princess, if you call me that I'll have to call the rest of you princesses."

Setsuna smiled weakly "Sure okay Usagi"  

"Setsuna what's wrong?  Whatever it is, you can tell me.  And if you don't tell me I'm really going to go Princess Serenity on you, and make you tell me." she said teasingly.

Setsuna sighed "I goes I can't hold it in forever, and your going to find out anyway, so I'll be blunt about it.  One of the other girls has a twin brother."

Usagi eyes widened and her jaw dropped from shock.  "That's impossible I mean I'm the only senshi that has a brother." She said in a hushed tone so not draw attention to herself and the older women.

"In this dimension yes, but she has a brother in an different world."

"Who is it?! And why didn't you tell them?!"

"You and the others will learn this all in due time, but for right now let's keep it between us.  Right now, I must think of a way of breaking this news to her without actually killing her.  And another thing princess, you may be tested in this time of peace, but don't let it break you or your spirit."

Usagi nodded wondering who it could be, and thinking how she wished she had never asked now.  She looked around the room at her senshi who were as well as her friends and silently prayed for their soul.

GW World

Screams could be heard throughout the Winner mansion that belonged to at the moment a frightened pilot, who was now being chased by a katana wielding 17-year-old Chinese pilot.

"Come back you coward so justice can be served!"  Wufei had backed Duo into a corner as the silent pilot Trowa looked on.

"Trowa a little help would be nice, like now."  Trowa all to knowingly that Wufei would never hurt Duo by killing him, just simply closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall.  "Thanks for nothing buddy!"  they were all interrupted by the sound and a bullet that passed only millimeters from them. (A/N: We all know that could be only one person)  They all looked toward the hanger door watching Heero as a shadow covered his face.  With an icy glare , he spoke in his usual monotone. "We've got a mission to do."

Duo thanked the gods that Heero knows they right time to butt in.  Heero was the only person Wufei would listen to.  Wufei unleashed Duo's shirt, "This isn't over  Maxwell" Wufei threatened.  Duo swallowed hard as Wufei walked away.

All the pilots loaded up into their respective Gundam and started them up.  The eyes of the Gundams came to life as the flashed a brilliant green.  The Hanger door above them opened casting in artificial light from the colonies sky dome.

"All systems are go, Wing Zero, Deathcythe, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, and Altron (Shenlong/Nataku) You may deploy" said the mechanics.

"So Heero what is our mission," Quatre asked

"I'm not sure, but I do know Zechs went in 3 hours ago.  He radioed in to what seemed like a distress call, but he was cut off during transmission."

"If Zechs had problems I wonder what those things have in store for us," asked a unsure Duo.

"Let's just get there first Duo"

(A/N: I suck at fight scenes.)

The five Gundams landed at a deserted part of the city.

"Zechs come I this Heero."  Heero tried his radio for several more minutes.  Static came across the radio and a bloody Zechs appeared on the screen.

"Get out, get out while you can.  You don't stand a chance here," Zechs weakly said while coughing up blood.

"We're taking you with us," Quatre insisted

"No you most get out now," he said as he blacked out

"Quatre locate Zechs"

"I got a lock Lateral Grid 9 Sector 216.2-C."

"Let's move," Heero commanded

The Gundams came across what was left of the Epyon.  Quatre and Wufei were attempting to get Epyon up. Duo was looking at a red dot on his scanner, but before he could inform anybody, there were over a hundred dots were now there.

"Heero we got company."

"Duo please tell me their mobile suits."

"I don't think so, and they're closing in fast.

"How much time do we buy," Heero asked

"None there right on top of us!"

Trowa looked on his screen. "Duo are you sure I've got nothing."

"Positive"

"You're suit must have a malfunction somewhere, Maxwell.  Huh what the"

"Wufei what is it?"

"Something just came cross my screen."  "I saw it too Wufei." Quatre said 

Silence over took them, which seemed forever of waiting and anticipating an attack.  They all snapped back into reality, when Gundam Heavy Arms fell to the pavement.

Trowa!!!! Quatre cried worried about his comrade.

The human size creatures tearing and ripping into Heavy Arms' armor stunned the other pilots. Heero quickly came to his fallen comrades aid, knocking as many of them as he could off, with out injuring Trowa. Yet, he didn't see the ones jumping him from behind, also knocking Zero down as well.  

Trowa, Heero you guys okay down there.

"Duo you're not going to get a response they've shredded their communication signals, Wufei responded.

"Guys stop talking and help me!" Quatre said irritably 

"Yeah Wufei, we had better start fighting or…" Duo never got to finish his statement, due to one of the human-size creatures blasting him.  Duo gritted his teeth together. " Nobody fires on Shigami!" Duo slashed a great number of the creatures. Only to find they had regenerated themselves.  Wufei and Quatre faced the same effects when they attacked.  Now all of the pilots were down, struggling to regain control of the situation.  Heero at the time was typing on Wing Zero's computer console for an answer.  Heero was desperate for an answer, as sparks started flying inside his gundam.

"Finally," he said.  He had two options, and he didn't like neither. 

One: Self-Destruct.

Two: Fire his thrusters and risk burning his teammates alive and blowing them up anyway.  

"Alright I got to do this fast if I want to bring everyone back alive." Heero fired his thrusters burning Heavy Arms extremely close to the cockpit and he burned Sand Rock's leg completely off.  All the creatures fled due to the 5,000 degree heat of Zero's thrusters.  Heero saw them flee but knew they would be back. 

Quickly Heero and the others who could stand started to pick up what was left of Zechs', Quatre's and Trowa's gundams, and let their Gundams lean on them for support.  They didn't bother if they were okay because Zero monitored their physical conditions, and Heero would have told them if something was wrong.

"We have to regroup."

"Did Heero just tell us we have to retreat, and live to fight another day?" Duo asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying Duo." With having saying that, They flew Heavy Arms, Sand Rock and Epyon out of the abandoned city.

Back at the colony, Heero showed an angry emotion something not usually seen by him, by punching a fist through Quatre's very expensive wall.

"Doctors what are those things?"

Doctor G answered "We don't know Heero?  "Doc those things nearly killed us, and Zechs is injured pretty badly and Trowa's hurt, so I suggest you guys find out before they destroy this place."  Heero left the infirmary, with Duo, Wufei, and Quatre trailing behind him.

About 3 A.M. that night Wufei tossed and turned in his bed. Beads of sweat were streaming down the sides of his face and chest.  In his sleep, he saw all the creatures being defeated by shadowed figures.  He was standing beside them when the ground collapsed underneath him. Wufei along with one of the shadowed figures fail in what seemed to be a fiery pit of lava. He looked up and someone had reached out their hand to him.  For some reason he trusted the hand of the person.  He grasped the hand that held his fate.  When he heard voices tell the person: "You're duty comes first, You have a responsibility, You took an oath, You pledged your life to her, You swore to protect her, Even at the cost of your life." The figure took back the hand and extended to the other shadowed figure.  While he fail into the pit to his death. 

"Wufei, Wufei" 

Wufei woke up to the sight of Duo looking him closely in the face.

"Maxwell, what do you want!" he said pushing Duo out of his face 

"You were screaming Wu-man." 

"I was not," he argued. 

"But I heard you," Duo said innocently 

"Screaming is for weak onnas" 

"Whatever Wu-man" 

Wufei put his hand under his pillow and pulled out several knives he threw one at the door were Duo's hand was. 

"My name is Wufei not Wu-man not W-Man but Wufei Remember" 

"Whatever Fei." 

With that last comment Wufei threw several other knives praying one would hit Duo. 

Luckily for Duo he was already out the door, but always adding insult to injury, Duo stuck his head back through the door and licked his tongue. 

"Don't be surprised your tongue is gone by morning," he shouted

Wufei got out of bed and walk to the window and looked at the moon.  "That dream seamed too real.  What does it mean?" 

That same night in another dimension two senshi fighters had a similar dream except all three of them fail in the lava pit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Have you figured out who the senshi is? 

If you want a pairing do tell, but NO Herro and Usagi Sorry!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I swear 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I swear. 

Dedication: to all who reviewed my 1st Chapter Thank you. 

The Punishment: Chapter 2/ The Truth 

At Michiru mansion, Setsuna called a senshi meeting. 

Setsuna you look like your going to a funeral, what's this meeting going to be about? Asked Haruka. 

I'll tell you when everyone is here. 

Alright Huruka replied. 

But Haruka 

Yeah 

I know how much you take your mission in life seriously, and know how your actions are Please if something is said, or done that you don't like try to understand the circumstances surrounding this situation. Feeling may get hurt, friendships may end, and Loyalty will be tested and questioned. I guess what I trying say is don't go off the deep end. 

Setsuna I don't like what I'm hearing. Is there a trader among the senshi 

No, of course not!!! But I'm about to deliver some disturbing news to one of them. I don't know how she's going to take it. She might understand, but on some level she may feel betrayed. 

Setsuna, Haruka called. 

Setsuna looked in off in space and walked off. 

One by one all the senshi included Marmoru, Luna, and Artemis arrived. 

Thank you, for all coming. 

Setsuna is there a new threat Marmoru said 

No, but there is something I have got to tell someone in here. It's not going to be pretty, but try to understand why this was done. It feels like forever I've held this secret from one of you. 

Usagi lowered her head on the verge of tears, but fought them. 

Haruka looked at Usagi and knew that knew what was going on. 

Well I guess I've sat on this long enough and what I wanna say is That one of you has a twin brother. 

Everyone except Setsuna and Usagi gasped 

Michiru began to ask "why-- 

Setsuna quickly finished her sentence "why didn't I tell you guys." 

Well let me explain why I've kept this secret. In the Silver Millennium we the princesses of our respective planet took an oath to protect the princess of the moon. However during the fight with Queen Beryal one of you chose to ignore that oath and save your brother instead of The Princess. 

You can't hold that against whoever she is. It was a hard decision Makoto snapped. 

She's right that's not a good reason to keep someone from a loved one. It's like being between a rock and a hard place. said Minako who backed Makoto up. 

Haruka butted in, Setsuna to make a long story short, just tell us!!! 

Alright I've dreaded this moment for years thought Setsuna. 

Setsuna took a few feet forward. 

All the Senshi held their breath 

Usagi turned to Marmoru for comfort with tears in her eyes, knowing that one of her friends will be hurt. 

Only seconds had passed but, for the senshi an eternity. 

Setsuna walked passed Haruka, Ami, Usagi, Marmoru, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru. She got to 

the end where Hotaru and Rei stood. Both young girls breathing and heart, beats were rapid. The 

tension in the room grew that it could cut with a knife. 

Hotaru swallowed hard looking down with tears threatening to fall. Rei stared into Setsuna eyes 

trying to read them, but as usual found nothing but a mystery. 

All the other senshi held their breath still, even if it wasn't them. 

Setsuna continued to stare at both of them. 

No...No...No Rei said in a whisper 

Rei looked at Hotaru wanting Setsuna to say it was her and Hotaru wanted it to be Rei 

Setsuna started I'm deeply sorry, if this causes you any pain.....Rei. 

Rei's eyes hardened than usual trying hard not to let her tears fall, but not even her strong will 

could stop them. 

Rei suck to the ground desperately gasping for air. 

Hotaru was relived, but on the other hand sad and bent down to help Rei. 

How . . . Could.....You Rei said between gasps for air. As Usagi ran to her best friend 

It wasn't my decision Rei. 

Then who's was it Usagi Demanded. 

Your Mother's Queen Serenity. 

How dare that bitch! 

Hakaru was ready to strike when she heard this, but was strongly cautioned by Setsuna with a glare. 

Rei the Queen meant no harm she just wanted you to do your job and protect The Princess without distraction. 

Rei scoffed. The Princess, The Princess, The Princess. Why does our lives revolve around her? Why is my life always about her? Our lives have been put on the line time and time again. Just to make sure she and her boyfriend reach their goal of King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Admit it Setsuna go ahead. The Queen was protecting her Usagi. Regardless to what happens to us. She only has her daughter best interest at hand. She doesn't give a damn about us. As long as her daughter lives a life full of love. The hell with the rest of us. 

You know that's not true Rei! Makoto shouted 

But it is. The Queen, her daughter, and her boyfriend don't care about any of us, along as they get what they want. 

Marmoru stood up Rei you know we all care about each other. Your -- 

Shut-up you Baka 

You can't be serious, in saying that you care. When you found out Usagi was the Moon Princess you forgot about me. You didn't even bother to break-up with me. Even when you got your memory back you didn't even notice that I was even hurt. But as long as you got Usagi right. 

Harukra had enough of Rei's rantings. She gave Rei a right cross. 

Look Rei you're either part of this team or not! I know this is a shock, but you can't blame The Queen or The Princess. 

Oh it's my fault I forgot the Queen and Princess are never wrong. Well your defending your Princess and Queen well as always, you suck-up. 

Makoto and Michiru grabbed Haruka from what she was about to do, which was to beat the hell out of Rei. 

Setsuna where is he. 

Another dimension. 

What?! 

She made it so you were born in different dimensions. 

Rei started to laugh between her laugh she said "that bitch." Is that why we can't remember The Silver Millennium, because she didn't want us to find out some dirty secrets she keeps? 

Rei Usagi said 

No don't talk to me, now, because if I do I might say something you will regret. 

Usagi looked into Rei's eyes that always an held an icy glare, but none of the glares she saw through the years none came close to this one. 

Setsuna tell me everything you know about him. 

Come Rei we have a lot to talk about. 

Rei picked herself off the ground where Haruka dropped her 

A teary eyed Usagi saw her now supposedly best friend walk away. 

I didn't mean you guys 

Usagi it's not your fault said Minako 

But she's right your lives do revolve around me 

And we wouldn't have it any other way Ami said 

Everyone else replied YEAH!!!! 

I'm sure Rei didn't mean what she said, she just needs time to process all this. And you and Rei will be in your silly fights in no time said Hotaru. 

But Haruka was having doubts about it as she watched Rei walk off. 

His name is Wufei. This is his picture. 

I want to go to him now. 

Are you sure? 

Yes A-SAP 

Ok, Rei let me give you something 

Setsuna put her hands on the side of Rei's head. Both of her hands start to glow. And Rei slowly began to remember her brother and what she did to save him. 

Whoa! You gave me my memory back 

Yes 

Is he going to have his? 

Sorry No, He will have to remember on his own 

Then I'll do anything for him to remember, now that I do. I guess we were tight huh. 

Extremely tight There's nothing you two wouldn't do for each other. 

Setsuna there is still something missing from my memory 

I know. 

Why? 

It's too dangerous to remember know one can know, not even The Princess. Sometimes I wish I didn't know. Remembering it can bring Chaos and Destruction to any world and to the Universe. So please Don't tell anyone if Haruka gets suspicions, she want stop until the truth is out. 

Setsuna one more question. 

Yes 

Did you give me a dream? 

No Why 

Rei told Setsuna all about the dream she had and how it pledged her mind. 

It could be one of your visions. 

Maybe, I not sure if that's what it is. Anyway Setsuna, I'm going home to get a few things. When 

I get back. I'll be ready to leave. 

I'll be waiting. 

Sorry if you're offended by what I have done here. But it's something that just had to be done. I give permission to flame if you like, if it you makes you feel better go ahead. But don't be too harsh!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Another World Part A

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Just keep reading, let me know if I should change something. I value your opinions.  
  
  
  
Another World  
  
Rei arrived at the mansion with handbags.  
  
Setsuna I'm ready.  
  
Alright Pluto Crystal Power  
  
Pluto took her time staff, and made a gateway.  
  
When you are ready to come back use this time key. It's much like the one Chibi-Usa used.  
  
All right.  
  
Bye Rei Usagi said  
  
Rei turned her head to hide the pain.  
  
Bye Usagi Rei said in the most pleasant tone she could belt out.  
  
Rei walked to the portal.  
  
Bye Everyone  
  
Bye Rei and Good Luck!  
  
Rei soon disappeared into the portal.  
  
Seconds later, Rei came through the portal to find herself in an alley.  
  
Great were am I? And where do I go from here?  
  
1  
  
2 Back at Qutere mansion  
  
  
  
Wufei was sitting at the table with the guys.  
  
Wufei shuttered and gasped as Rei had passed through the portal.  
  
What's wrong? Quatre asked  
  
Nothing! He said harshly.  
  
Just asking.  
  
Yeah Fei, No need to get all-offensive.  
  
Wufei took out his katana out.  
  
That's it Maxwell you die!  
  
Wufei swung at duo and missed, then chased him out of the kitchen  
  
Come back and fights like a man!!!  
  
Put the sword down and then I'll fight you like a man.  
  
It's a katana you baka.  
  
Dou and Wufei stopped as they saw an almost healthy Zechs.  
  
We have work to do men. Come lets go  
  
Wufei glared at Duo and whispered: You think I'm playing about killing you, but I'm NOT he said in a most serious tone. Then walked away back toward the others.  
  
These things are everywhere and now that all of the colonies have become one big colony they can hide very easily. But so far none of them have escaped to Earth, said Heero.  
  
This is bad said the silent pilot. How can we fight these things without knowing anything about them?  
  
I don't know said the perfect soldier, who was feeling imperfect. Well to get the information we need we're going to need to get close to them.  
  
How do you suppose we do that?  
  
We patrol the streets, see if we can get close to at least one of them to find a weakness Zechs ordered.  
  
Alright we start at 7pm. In the meantime set a curfew for the city for 6:30pm.  
  
An alarm in the colonies went off, everyone knew what it meant except a wondering senshi.  
  
What's going on she asked a gentleman?  
  
Don't you hear. That's the curfew alarm? Everyone in by 6:30pm.  
  
Oh I better find a hotel.  
  
Rei ran as fast as she could too a near by hotel. But when she got there it was 6:41. And the hotel manager wasn't letting anyone in.  
  
Great just my luck!!!  
  
Rei sat on the stairs of the hotel and dosed off, until her started to called her.  
  
I wonder if anyone would let me in their cafe or diner.  
  
The Gundam pilots looked for over 3 hours  
  
Anything guys?  
  
No, Nothing  
  
Hey guys look at that!  
  
It's just an onna Duo, said an irritated Wufei.  
  
Yeah but the creatures, have human like figures and I don't think anyone's crazy enough to be out on the street after curfew. Especially a curfew that was set by us.  
  
For once your right Duo said Zechs.  
  
Let's get her, I mean it, whatever said a confused Trowa.  
  
The Gundam pilots snuked around quietly like they were trained. Rei noticed all the auras around her and knew directions where each one was. So she started to reach for her transformation wand. But before she could do that she had a gun at the back of her head and a katana at her throat.  
  
Who are you and who do you work for were always the first questions Heero asked but this time didn't ask. Everybody's turn their heads to look at Heero.  
  
Go ahead ask it the question said Duo.  
  
Heero mentally hit himself over the head for that mistake.  
  
O.K. "Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
Oh great nothing but a bunch of boys Rei thought to herself.  
  
Rei suprised Wufei and threw him against Heero. Wufei got up and started swing his katana looking to do some damage, but Rei dodged every swing. Then knocked the katana from his hand to fight him and hand to hand combat. Rei threw a series of punches but Wufei dodged them.  
  
Is that all you got "weak" one.  
  
Wufei then started his own attacks by kicking Rei in the face knocking her down. Wufei stood over her triumph but got a rude awakening when she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Wufei fail to the ground. Rei started punching Wufei in the face when BANG. Rei looked up to see a lone figure standing along with four other figures standing in the shadow of the night. They started to come toward her, and without thinking she took off running into the night. The guys tried to run after her, but she was too fast. When they came back Wufei was picking himself off the pavement.  
  
So Wufei did that hurt? asked Duo with a silly grin on his face.  
  
I'll show you.  
  
Wufei knocked Duo to the ground and started kicking him.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey said Zechs  
  
Trowa and Quatre restrained Wufei.  
  
We've got more important things to do, then fight among ourselves ok so knock it off!!! There's nothing more we can do here now so let's get back to the mansion. Zechs finished.  
  
Heero looked back to the direction Rei ran.  
  
Sorry, I know I wounded you. And I'm letting you go this time but. we will meet again Princess.  
  
Tell me what you think!!! I do value the People's opinion. 


	4. Another World Part B

Declaimer: Don't own anything own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Special Thanks to Priscilla and thanks to all who reviewed  
  
  
  
Rei ran into the mid-night air until she couldn't run anymore. she stopped and noticed her blouse was stained in red. She looked at her hand in saw a liquid red substance.  
  
"Oh no!!!" "I don't believe it. I've been shot." " No wonder I couldn't run anymore I'm losing blood."  
  
Rei took a piece of her shirt, and wrapped her shoulder.  
  
"So this is the price I pay for trying to find a brother." " Gee, what a nice place, they really know how to welcome a girl."  
  
Rei went to a shelter that night, the woman of the shelter was nice enough to let her in for the night.  
  
Sailor Moon World  
  
"I wonder how Rei is doing?" asked Makoto  
  
Minako with sincere eyes replied "I'm sure she's fine, she knows how to handle herself."  
  
"I wonder how they're both doing?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Yes, Rei and Usagi" said Ami.  
  
Usagi stared outside her window, as the cresset moonlight beamed down on her. Usagi was out of hearing range of the other and said a silent prayer for the senshi she loved the most. Her beloved best friend Rei.  
  
  
  
At Michiru Mansion  
  
Haruka and Michiru sat in the foyer of their home, when Setsuna walked in.  
  
"Did I interrupt something? "  
  
"No, we're discussing Rei. I don't think we can or should trust her anymore." "Rei has been through a lot this past year, and I personally think this may pushed her over the edge."  
  
"Haruka you can't think like that, without seeing what she does first."  
  
"Michiru, I don't need to see what she does, because I already know what she's going to do. I know the eyes of a traitor when I see one."  
  
Setsuna interrupted. "Rei will do the right thing."  
  
"Yeah," said a small voice coming from behind Setsuna.  
  
"Hotaru shouldn't you be in bed."  
  
Yeah I just wanted to say, "I believe in Rei, and I think--No I know we can trust her." " So Haruka don't be mad with Rei." "She didn't do anything to you, but you hit her, and if Rei was a traitor she would have got up and socked you one good time!"  
  
Haruka stood there for a while with a scowl on her face. "I'll give her one chance to convince me." " If she fails, she goes for good." Haruka said storming out the room.  
  
GW World  
  
All the pilots where having breakfast except Heero.  
  
"Where is Heero" asked Zechs?  
  
"After last night he locked himself in his room."  
  
"Don't worry I'm here, by the way we attacked a girl last night."  
  
Trowa looked up "How do you know?"  
  
Heero emptied Rei's bag, which was filled with the necessities of a female not to mention her picture I.D.  
  
"We must have frightened her." "Oh NO!!! Heero you took a shot at her" Quatre cried.  
  
"I didn't take a shot at her, I shot her."  
  
"She's dead!!!" said Duo  
  
"She's not dead, I hit her in the shoulder." "Hitting her in the shoulder isn't fatal."  
  
"I don't know Heero, everything you touch dies." "You're like the touch of death." "You might have hit a major blood vessel."  
  
"I didn't know she was a girl Duo, it was pitch dark."  
  
"I'm guessing not dark enough, you still aimed and pulled the trigger." "She might have bleed to death knowing the way you shoot." "Shoot first ask questions later"  
  
"I'm going to aim and pull the trigger on you next, if you don't shut that hole in your face Heero threatened.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guy's but I got to find her," said Quatre.  
  
"Just like you Quatre to want to go see if weak onna was O.K."  
  
"Well that reminds me Wufei, she wasn't so weak last night. She managed to put you down, when she kicked you in the shins."  
  
Wufei eyes widened. While Duo laughed hysterically, and a smirk crossed the faces of the other pilots even Heero's. Wufei got up from the table and grabbed his katana and his gun, which caused Duo to stop laughing.  
  
"This onna will be dealt with."  
  
Duo wiped his brow when Wufei walked out the door. Wufei came back in said "Maxwell your next." "Why Me?"  
  
The Lady of the Shelter awakened Rei.  
  
"Good morning ma'am I'm Relena Peacecraft and you are?"  
  
"Hino Rei."  
  
"Well Miss. Hino it seems that you have injured yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of got jumped last night and lost all my things."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, you see I'm on a trip and I lost my bags."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Umm…Tokyo I hope there is a Tokyo in this dimension, Rei thought."  
  
"Oh, It a great place."  
  
"Yes it is" said Rei who was amazed that this dimension has a Tokyo  
  
"Well Miss. Hino you can borrow some of my clothes and then I'm taking you to a hospital to get checked out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Relena took Rei upstairs to her room. Rei looked in Relena's closet and dreaded every stitch of clothing she saw. Rei took out a white long sleeve shirt with a below knee length dress.  
  
"Come on now, to the hospital we go."  
  
"Wow! She can't dress but she's extremely nice, just like Usa--." "No, my friendship with her is over." "It has to be, I got to stop this cycle." "I have to make it stop. "Three is no other way to stop all the pain I will cause her, and the pain she will cause me, and the pain I will cause the others as well."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Winner we checked all the hospitals, motels, and hotels she didn't check- in to any of them." "Heero hacked into the police computer and came up with nothing."  
  
"I'm aware of that Wufei."  
  
Just then, Relena's limousine pulled up.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Relena'  
  
"Quatre, Wufei"  
  
"Great another person I don't want to be around."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I was just on my way to the hospital; a young woman had got shot in the shoulder last night."  
  
"Wufei looked up. Gunshot Shoulder, Last night."  
  
Wufei knocked Quatre down opened Relena's door and dragged her out the door knocking her next to Quatre and recognized Rei from her picture I.D.  
  
"You !!!" "Now justice will be served."  
  
Rei jumped out on other side and ran.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing?" demanded Relena.  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
Wufei yanked Relena's driver out and turned the limo around. Relena and Quatre barley got in the car before Wufei sped off down the street.  
  
"Wufei are you crazy" asked Quatre  
  
"It's that girl from last night Winner she's running from me again"  
  
"Wufei calm down." "It's not that serious." "We don't have to find her anymore." "We can go home and forget she exist." "O.K. I'm sorry about the wise crack I made this morning." "I'm really sorry." "Just stop the car."  
  
"That girl from last night will not make me look like a fool."  
  
Rei ran down the street then thought: Why am I running I'm The Senshi of War, Fire, and Passion. If anything they should run from me. However there is that rule: Don't use your power on mortals. Boy don't I love my life.  
  
Rei ran into an abandoned alley, to hide from the psychopath driving the pink limo.  
  
"Look Wufei, she's gone you don't know where she is!"  
  
"Yeah, you scared her off" Relena scolded.  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"How?"  
  
Wufei didn't answer and thought, "I don't know, I just do."  
  
The limo came to a stop right in front of the alley Rei hide in.  
  
"How did he know?" Rei whispered to herself  
  
Rei looked at her hunter from a distance. Hey that's him, my brother. Is he's a completely crazy or what? Does he know who I am? I doubt it because he's wielding a katana and looks like he's ready to slice me in half? What did I do to him? I just got here yesterday! Rei thought.  
  
Wufei yelled down the alley: "Come out and face your death honorably. And if you don't come out, I will find you and kill you for the coward you are. "So either way you DIE!!!"  
  
"Wufei why are you trying to kill her, she was only defending herself."  
  
"Winner, you wouldn't understand nor do I expect you too."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
She has insulted my honor, I am the heir to the Dragon Klan and you have no idea what that does to me. In my klan women are inferior.  
  
"You can't kill her." "She's innocent she didn't do anything to you but, fight you."  
  
While Wufei and Quatre argued, neither they nor Rei knew that they were being watched.  
  
"You youma (if I'm spelling this wrong please tell me) get me a pure heart from that young girl there." "She reeks of purity."  
  
"The youma landed right in front of Relena." Relena was so terrified she couldn't make a sound.  
  
Rei to herself thought, I can not believe this. A youma and those brainless twits don't even notice. I got to help her.  
  
Relena finally let out a scream as the youma was stealing her pure heart. Quatre and Wufei finally looked that way and started moving forward in attack position.  
  
Disappointingly, they were both thrown aside like rag dolls.  
  
"Very good, youma, you've retrieved this pure heart from her." "I would take their pure heart, but some how they have sort of tainted souls said a very pleased Kaori Nite/ Kaolinite.  
  
"I take that pure heart if you don't mind." Eternal Sailor Mars kicked Relena's pure heart from the hands of it's captive. Sailor Mars had done several back handsprings to catch the heart before it hit the pavement.  
  
"It's that damn Sailor Twit." "Youma destroy her, make sure she there is not a trace of her left."  
  
The youma let out a bolt of electricity from its fingertips at Sailor Mars  
  
"O.K. that hurt!" said S.Mars who got from the pavement "So now let me try mine" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround"  
  
Several rings of fire pass right through the youma's leaving it with half an arm.  
  
The youma charged Mars with incredible speed, but she was faster. With an arrow glistening with a raging fire behind it Mars attacked. "Mars Flame Sniper" sending the youma in to an oblivion.  
  
She then turned to Kaori Nite but before she could do anything Kaori said "I guarantee I'll be back Mars and it will be you on the other end of destruction." With that she disappeared into thin air.  
  
Wufei who had been watching the whole thing unravel, he had the sudden feeling he had seen this all before and a sudden urge to help her.  
  
"Relena, Relena wake-up" Quatre cried S. Mars walked over.  
  
"What did that thing do to her?"  
  
"Don't worry she'll be good as new in no time as soon as this is returned to it's origin of being.  
  
"Don't try anything funny or else you'll be right down there with her." Wufei warned.  
  
"Brother or not he's getting seriously on my nerves" Rei thought  
  
Sailor Mars bent down and put Relena's heart back. She instantly woke-up. While Quatre tended Relena, Rei tried to make her escape, only to run into Wufei.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Rei was exhausted. Between coming off a fight with Galaxia and Chaos, being shot and still having the bullet in her shoulder, which had now started bleeding again. She needed to get away desperately.  
  
S. Mars grew weariness of exertion of her powers and couldn't do anything but fall into the arms of a man who despises women.  
  
"She didn't!" Wufei held Sailor Mars in his arms for a second then dropped her on to the ground.  
  
"How could you?" she's hurt! asked Relena  
  
"It was easy." Wufei picked Sailor Mars back up and dropped her again.  
  
"You seriously need help Wufei" said Quatre who was picking Sailor Mars off the ground. "Let's take her back to the mansion."  
  
"Why!" Wufei protested.  
  
"Wufei you saw what happen." "We can't let her stay in the public hospital."  
  
"Fine lets go."  
  
"Relena you better come along as well, you're now a target for these things as well."  
  
Tell me what's going on in your head by clicking on that purple review button. 


	5. Strange Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.  
  
Author Notes: This was originally part of Chapter 3 but I think 3 was long enough.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, Relena, and an unconscious Sailor Mars arrived at the mansion. "Dr. J, Dr. G I need you. Said Quatre who burst through the door of his own home. "Wow! Quatre cute babe didn't know you had it in ya, you sly dog you." Duo nudged his friend in the arm. "She's going to be a dead babe if we don't help her." Dr.J and the other Doctors put Rei on a gurney and rolled her into emergency surgery. 'Relena what are you doing here." Asked her older brother" I was on my way to the hospital with this young girl when, Wufei attacked me then, a monster attacked me, so Quatre invited me back here so I would be safe.  
  
"Are you hurt!" he asked in a concern voice.  
  
"I'm okay thanks to that young girl who we bought in" "Are you sure?" he replied looking his sister over. "I'm sure."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't remember much because I was attacked then I blacked out."  
  
Milliardo turned this attention to Quatre and Wufei about what happened after Relena blacked-out.  
  
"I can't explain it but that girl came out of nowhere. She had these powers, and killed that monster." "Winner are you that completely blind? That girl was that same girl from last night. All she did was change her clothes and put on a tiara. Then she put on a little firework show. It was nothing special."  
  
"How do you know it was her?" asked Trowa. "Well, first of all that cheesy outfit, second, she was bleeding from the same spot Heero shot her, and third those violet orbs of hers are unmistakable."  
  
"Wufei were you checking her out?" Duo jokingly asked. "Duo do you value your life or your plait?" "To know if Wu-man was checking out girl?" "Ummmm No!" "Shut-up before your braid end up as my mantelpiece." "Enough you two" Quatre said trying to play mediator. "O.K. Wufei explain the fire that came from her fingertips." asked the soldier who separated himself from the rest. "Well it's a trick?" Trowa finally spoke up "I'm not so sure, stranger things have happened." Dr.J walked in. Duo jumped and asked "how is sleeping beauty?" "She needs a blood transfusion and fast." "Wufei you're a perfect match." "So how bout it be a blood donor." "No way!" Wufei started to leave the room when Heero pulled his gun from out of nowhere and points it at Wufei's head.  
  
"I Insist." "You're Crazy Yuy." "So I've heard. Look, I don't care what she did to you; I could care less about your honor or the Dragon Clan. However, you're going to loan your blood out to her."  
  
"No!" "O.K. then if you don't loan a pint or two, I'll spill gallons of your blood right here. Just incase you didn't know, there's know one who can stop me."  
  
"Heero calm down this isn't you Quatre tried to intervene." "I'm as calm as they come, Quatre. I'm asking him calm, cool, and collectively for him to help. Let's go Chang, move."  
  
Wufei extremely reluctantly, went with Heero to the infirmary. Everybody sat in the waiting room baffled by what just went down until; Duo couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You know guys I've been saying it for years. I told you he was stone cold crazy, but nobody believed me. It's a amazing how things like this can be brought to the light, in the strangest situations."  
  
*Very Strange* Trowa thought  
  
An hour later the Doc rolled Rei out followed by Heero and a muttering Wufei who was holding his arm. "Doc put her in my room. I want to question her when she awakens." Uh-Oh, Heero is going to give her the Spanish Inquisition in his dark room with his one light Duo grinned goofily Heero left the area before he could shoot anybody.  
  
Heero sat in the chair in the corner watching the quiet rise and fall of the dark-haired beauty's chest. The quietness of Rei seemed to go with Heero's room. His room was a large dark room with only the necessities. A table and chair for his lab top, a nightstand and a lamp, shower/bath, and a less than extravagant bed with wool blankets. He was a soldier, so he lived like one, not like the others who lived in large extravagant rooms provided by his millionaire comrade.  
  
How long has it been asked Duo? Five minuets since the last time you asked replied Trowa who was playing chess with himself. "Why does it get to have her in his room?" "Duo he's not doing this because he wants her there, he just trying to do what he always has done, trying to save the colony from the destruction of those things. If she has answers, I'll guarantee Heero will get them out of her. However, Heero has been acting strange as have Wufei. Something's going on with both of them."  
  
"I've notice but I'm not saying anything to those two nut cases. All of a sudden, Wufei hate for women has increased dramatically. He's becoming a drama queen with his: "weak onna" and his "injustice" slogans. It could have something to do with him being beat by a female."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, but I don't know what to make of Heero's behavior. It's so. imperfect." *But it's all surrounded around that girl* Trowa thought.  
  
Heero was typing on his laptop when he heard Rei moan incoherently words. He stepped closer to hear, until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "She's dreaming"  
  
Dream Sequence: Rei walked through the corridor of her palace, upset and disillusioned. Her father had arranged a marriage between her and General Jadeite two months ago. However, she didn't love the General. She had also been thinking about Serenity, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venues fiancées they to were Generals and the prince of Earth. The other princesses had given their hearts to them but she couldn't love Jadeite. Once he knew about this, he confronted her. The General stepped out in front of the crowned princess of Mars. He stood there with a cold look of anger, hatred and lust and his eyes. "Rei I heard some interesting today, is true you don't love me."  
  
"Jadeite I'm sorry and I want lie to you. I just can't love you, not the way you want me too." "I'm sorry in this inconveniences you. I had never lead you on to think I had loved you. I had no intentions to hurt you."  
  
"I see, I guess me coming here to see you for two year meant nothing to you." "I courted you and did everything within my grasp to tell you I had feelings for you. And for what?" Jadeite said backing her up into a corner "Just so you could say NO!" Jadeite said slamming his fist through wall only inches away from Rei's face.  
  
"I don't take rejection well, love." Jadeite said while tracing Rei's jaw- line.  
  
"And I don't take people threatening my sister well either" said a new voice. Before Jadeite could look the direction of the familiar voice and explain, he found himself on the ground. Now holding his face, which he knew would be sporting a bruise tomorrow.  
  
"Get the hell off my planet and don't come back. If you do you will be killed, by me personally."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright" Wufei said snapping his sister back into reality.  
  
"Yeah, fine" she tried to say with out a wavering voice, but failed. Wufei could see the sadness in her eyes and did his best to comfort her by pulling her into his embrace. "Wufei will you tell daddy about--he cut her off. "I already have, he has broken-off your engagement."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No need to thank me, you're my sister and I love you" "But don't mention the love part to no one else, it might ruin my reputation." Rei broke the embrace her brother had her in, and pushed him to the ground. "You arrogant jerk."  
  
He just smirked evilly " Well I'm going to Phobos, would you like to accompany me?" Wufei said brushing the lint he had on him.  
  
"No, I want to clear my head."  
  
Wufei began to walk away and yelled "I'll tell Odin you said Hi."  
  
*Odin* she mentally said.  
  
"Wufei wait I think this trip is exactly what I need." End Dream Sequence for now.  
  
Rei was still dreaming while Heero sat next to her on his bed.  
  
He was taken when she mumbled the name and a person he had forgotten long ago. The name Odin.  
  
Heero was taken back to a place he didn't want to be when he ran his finger through her silk raven locks. He caressed the softness of her skin. Now letting his instincts take over he used a finger from his other hand and traced it across her lips. Heero tried to avert his eyes elsewhere. Temptation was overriding the safety barriers he was taught over the years, until his security was breached. He slowly and steadily leaned down near her enchanted enticing lips.  
  
"Heero what are doing?" Heero quickly snapped back into soldier mode and looked toward his door to find Trowa standing.  
  
"I was checking to see if her breathing was okay, it sounded a little awkward" he said with the dull monotone.  
  
"Well. Doctor J wanted to see you."  
  
Trowa stepped aside to let Heero pass, then looked back at Rei.  
  
*Checking her breathing right.*  
  
Trowa closed the door to make Duo think Heero was still in there, just incase, he got any ideas.  
  
Rei continued her dream. It had been two months since what was known as the "incident." Rei and Wufei's father Ares had now chosen a fiancé, with the help Wufei. The king had a ball in his daughter's honor. The entire Silver Alliance was invited. Rei, was in her room still getting ready. She knew her father had chosen Odin. She smiled to herself knowing her brother help persuaded him to do so. There was a knock at Rei's door  
  
"Come in" Wufei stood there and his jet black velvet attire it had no sleeves, but out-lined his muscles well. It also had diamonds that out- lined a dragon on the back of it. "Hurry up father is about to announce your engagement."  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a sec."  
  
"When it's time for father to pick a bride for me, just remember who helped you out."  
  
"I'll remember my brother is the best brother anyone could ask for."  
  
"I am aren't I." The both laughed as he left.  
  
Rei was pinning her crown on when she heard a noise near her window. She wanted to ignore it, but her sixth sense would let her. She stepped on the outside of her balcony, but found nothing. It most be that I'm so nervous. She turned back around and came face to face with Jadeite. "I told you I don't take rejection well."  
  
In the grand ballroom Ares gotten everyone's attention, accept his son who courting the crown princess of Saturn. Ares glared evilly at his son who got the message then.  
  
"I have gathered you all here tonight for a second time to announce the engagement of my daughter Rei." Whispering could be heard from the floor. However they stopped when he growled. "As I was saying I would like to present to you the prince of Phobos Odin Lowe. The spotlight was now shining on the left entrance of the ballroom where a guy with unruly chocolate brown hair with the deepest blue eyes that could drown a person. "Now my daughter The Princess of Mars Rei," another light was now shining on the right entrance with no one standing there. No one was standing, but someone was lying there drowning in a pool of her own blood. After a series of gasps, Wufei quickly started shoving people out the way. He was horrified when his eyes feel upon his sister. She was conscious, but in a dazed state. Wufei looked over his sister every bruise, and cut was like a dagger penetrating through his heart. "Odin arrived to see the state of his beloved. He saw everything Wufei saw except he noticed her dress had been tattered and torn he could she blood near her legs and inner-thigh, he also saw a message burnt into her arm " I don't take rejection well."  
  
It didn't take long to figure out who the perpetrator was. Ares ordered a search on the palace, for Jadeite would pay dearly for this. King Ares knew how to torture a person without spilling a drop of blood. Queen Serenity saw Ares pain and tried to calm him. Queen Serenity was a woman of peace and she badly wanted to extinguish the rage in Ares heart. They never found Jadeite, but the King refused to give up. He sent a hand full of spies and his super elite soldiers to Earth to find him. Queen Serenity wanted him to stop, but it was out of her hands. She feared hate would consume her child-hood friend and it would be the downfall of them all.  
  
As months went by Rei got better, the only people she trusted were Serenity's royal court, her father, and brother. She still loved Odin but could never bring herself to trust another man, even him. No matter how much she loved him. End Dream Sequence  
  
Rei awoke from her horrible dream. "That was a horrible dream, yet I can't recall what happened." Rei felt and heard footsteps approaching and quickly laid back down. A person burst through the door. "Yuy!!!" Wufei looked for Heero as if he was on a mission.  
  
Rei heard the voice of her imbecile brother, who tried to kill her which only angered her. Rei' eyes wondered over to Heero's nightstand where he left his prized position his gun. *Not my style to use a gun, but I have no other alternative* Rei picked up Heero's gun and pointed at her intruder Wufei. Wufei looked at Rei when he heard her click off the safety of the gun.  
  
"Why don't you put that down little girl you might hurt yourself?" "I know how delicate, fragile, and weak your kind is."  
  
Rei's anger once again got the best of her and she was ready to shoot. " Shut-up I'm talking now. " "You shut-up" he bit back "I think it be wise, to silence yourself, since I'm the one with the gun." "What are you going to do shot me?" "It has crossed my mind." "Go ahead, because you and I both know you don't have the guts." "So go ahead shot me." "SHOT ME!!!" Wufei yelled to the top of his lungs  
  
"O.K." Rei shot at Wufei's feet causing him to step back. Wufei charged at Rei. Now both were fighting over Heero's gun.  
  
More shots rang out until everybody rushed to see who Heero had shot only to find Rei and Wufei trying to kill each other with Heero's gun.  
  
Heero was down stair talking with the Doctors about a key they had found on Rei when Heero silenced them. He heard shots, fired from what sounded like his gun. He quickly looked to his side for his sidearm, to find it not there. He quickly ran to see who had his gun.  
  
Heero walked in, and snatched his gun from the hands of its occupants and shot them a most frightening death glare, while his finger was twitching on the trigger of his gun. After Miliardo, and others separated them Rei gave her own glare towards Heero.  
  
"Wufei you have no shame do you. You attacked a person who is wounded." Said Relena "She attacked me, when she took a shot at me." Wufei argued back. "Rei are you ok?" asked Relena who noticed the stare down by Rei and Heero, who was not to fond of what she saw.  
  
"I'm fine Relena." "My names not Rei its Sailor Mars." "Oh! Will you stop it? Everybody knows who you really are. Any moron with eyes should be able to see through that outfit. I hope you didn't think you were a super hero or something because your costume is lame."(Guess I don't have to tell you who that was!)  
  
"O.K. so what if I am at least it's better than being a lunatic driving a pink limo." To easy the tension Quatre spoke "Well behalf of Relena, and myself I want to say thank you for saving us," He said gratefully.  
  
"No, Problem." "They say you shot fire from your hands, and killed a monster." Said Milliardo who wanted to get down to business. "I didn't kill him, I vanquished it from this world." "How?" "Why is that important?" "We need to know." "You still didn't answer my question, Why?" "Look let's cut to the chase. Six months ago, something arrived here on this colony." "Something like monsters" Rei said. "Yes." "How many?" "Hundreds." Rei was getting a bad feeling that Heart Snatchers were not the only part of the Negverse that was here. "Do you know something about this Miss. Hino asked Milliardo?" "Umm what exactly did you see?" "Here this is a video that was taken a couple of days ago." "These young men and I have been fighting these monsters to the best of our ability, but the more me kill the more they come. We are the only defense that the colony has."  
  
Rei's face grew pale, which didn't go un-noticed. "You know something about this don't you?" "Yeah I do. Where are my clothes?" she asked now realizing that she was wearing only a hospital gown. "Right there. On Heero's table." Rei walked to where Heero was standing. Heero was still staring her down. So, Rei glared at him to back off. If almost by magnetism there eyes met with what seem to be a understanding for each other. Rei and Heero, found themselves hypnotized. Her by the steal Persian blue eyes, and him by the dark violet eyes that reflected his soul.  
  
Everyone else took this as just typical Heero Yuy behavior, but one person didn't. He watched in silence as the two gazed upon one another. To him it was like fire meeting ice. He watched peace graze Heero's eyes, all his facial features had relaxed, and the young man engineered by science to be the perfect soldier wasn't there anymore. It was someone else standing there at that time, but he wasn't perfect.  
  
"Rei, Rei" Relena called "Huh" "Is something wrong?" "No, I just felt a little cold that's all" Duo put his arm around her shoulder careful not to hurt her. "Well babe it's always like that with this guy, he's as cold as the people he put on ice."  
  
Rei looked at the arm draped over her shoulder, and flipped Duo over her shoulder. Wufei snickered with a smirk on his face, "serves you right" he said. Everyone looked at Wufei with a puzzling look.  
  
*Did I say that out load he thought*  
  
Rei franticly looked through her clothes looking for the key Setsuna gave her. "Where is it?" "What?" "My key." Here it is the doctors were examining it. It's interesting as well as you. "Well I have to go?" "You're not going anywhere," Wufei snapped "Look if I don't go, there want be much of a world left defending." "They haven't escaped down to Earth yet. Quatre said" "Wait isn't this Earth?" "No. Are you sure you're ok ma'am?" "Where are we then?" "The Collective Colony." "That would be where?" "Outer Space Ma'am" "Space? Okay I'll be back, just sit tight Rei said a little confused." "Where are you going?" Milliardo asked still suspicious of this girl "I guess I'll bring the only thing that I know that can defeat these monsters of yours. The Sailor Senshi. See I not from here, but I promise these things you call monsters shall be dealt with."  
  
Wait just where do you think your from? Wufei snapped smugly convinced now this girl was crazy.  
  
Rei growled and glared at Wufei but at the same time she activated the power of the key and vanished.  
  
She left almost everyone stun, and mouths agape, with the exception of a few.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Guys tell me something PLEASE!!!! 


	6. Desention in the Ranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. However, I wouldn't mind if I did. I know you guys are waiting for the real enemy, but I guarantee this chapter and the next will get the plot of my story. I'd love to thank Priscilla for her encouragement and her talents as a great writer.  
  
Chapter 5/Desention in the ranks  
  
Rei came through the portal.  
  
"Rei, back so soon," asked Setsuna.  
  
"There's trouble!"  
  
"What kind of trouble," Setsuna asked worriedly.  
  
"Setsuna, what's supposed to happen to our enemy, after they've been defeated," Rei asked inquiringly.  
  
"Well, they're locked away for eternity. Why?"  
  
"Well, while I was in the other dimension, let's just say every enemy we have faced, even Galaxia and Chaos, are there."  
  
"Rei, did I hear you right," asked Haruka. "The NegaVerse has risen again?"  
  
"Yeah, Haruka you heard me."  
  
"Setsuna, can you get us there?" Haruka asked demandingly  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then make it so. Michiru, call the others" Haruka ordered.  
  
"Right," Michiru responded hastily.  
  
Needless to say, the senshi arrived one by one, including Marmoru, Luna, and Artemis. Rei laid it all down for them about the NegaVerse's rebirth.  
  
"Do you think we can defeat them all of them all over again," asked Ami. "Well, we've lost the Starlights and we've just come off a battle, I'd say the odds are looking slim. However, we've never backed down from a fight and we're not coming back until we beat them. Is that clear," Haruka said taking a leadership role. (A/N: I know Haruka is the leader of the Outer Senshi, and Minako is the leader of the Inner Senshi.) "Setsuna is the portal ready?"  
  
"Yes. It will take us directly to where Rei left."  
  
Without a second thought, the senshi walked through the portal, coming out exactly where Setsuna had said they would. Heero was still in his room and greeted them with a gun stuck in their faces.  
  
"Heero, relax it's the people I was telling you and the guys about," Rei said in a panic, hoping Heero wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. Heero still stood his ground.  
  
"Come, I'll take you to the others," Heero said in a low tone.  
  
As the Senshi came down the stairs, Wufei nearly fell over to see the female warriors in short fukus.  
  
"Guys, these are the warriors who say they can defeat this " Nega Verse" Heero said walking over to a corner of the room as he crossing his arms.  
  
"They look weak too me."  
  
"Ignore him. He's got some issues with women," Duo said as he walked up to Haruka admiring her long stemmed legs. "He doesn't cope well with women stronger then he is" Rei said smugly.  
  
"You want to start where we left off, woman," Wufei snarled, tensed and ready.  
  
"Anytime you're ready," Rei challenged back heatedly, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a challenging gesture.  
  
"Hey, cut it out you two," Milliardo/Zechs demanded. "So, which one of you is in charge?"  
  
"We are," said Haruka while pointing at Minako.  
  
"Well, we have a lot to brief you on before you go do whatever it is that you are going to do" he said almost sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, Setsuna, I would like for you to come along. Ami, you too would be very helpful." "Rei, why don't you find a sacred fire somewhere and try a fire reading." "You guys do have a temple or something around here like that?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We do indeed," said Quatre  
  
"Who is "we", Winner? I do, but you guys don't."  
  
"Yeah, but I had it built for you, Wufei"  
  
"Wufei!!!!" Zechs warned.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rei, Haruka, Ami, Setsuna, Wufei, Heero, and Zechs went to the Ready Room, while the other senshi stayed behind to try to rest up.  
  
Duo watched as Haruka and her legs retreated to the ready room. Michiru was fuming as she watched Duo eyes wonder over what was hers, but decided to keep cool because they would be out of there soon she hoped.  
  
In the ready room, Haruka, Setsuna, Ami looked at the surveillance video taken by the Gundam mobile suits.  
  
"They attack more like a wolf pack then they use to," said Haruka.  
  
"And they're more aggressive," Ami added.  
  
Setsuna gazed at the screen, having an almost horrified look in her eyes. She didn't even notice when Haruka called her name three times. Ami touched Setsuna's shoulder and she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Setsuna, don't tell me this surprises you. I mean, you are the Senshi of Time. You did know this was going to happen," Haruka asked.  
  
"Of course I did, otherwise we wouldn't be here, right," Setsuna covered up hastily, not wanting the others to doubt her.  
  
Ami and Haruka nodded  
  
However, Rei had her doubts as well as Zechs while Heero responded with .."Hn"  
  
"Rei, why don't you get to that fire reading?"  
  
"Alright, if someone would show me the way, I'd be happy too," she said while gesturing toward Wufei.  
  
"This way," Wufei said through his gritted teeth.  
  
"So that's Rei's brother?" Ami said wonderingly.  
  
Zechs looked up at that point "What do you mean he's her brother?"  
  
"Rei and Wufei are twins." Setsuna explained the story to Zechs and Heero.  
  
"Well, that definitely explains the hostility toward each other. Heero, why don't you show these young ladies what we've been using against the youmas," Zechs suggested.  
  
"Do you talk?" Minko asked Heero. Heero just turned away walking away to a huge door. Zechs stepped in "Umm he's mute."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Heero pressed the access panel on the wall to where they stored the Gundams.  
  
"Aren't you going, Setsuna?"  
  
"I've already seen what your machines of destruction can do."  
  
"That's right, you can see into other dimensions."  
  
"Yes, so I know what kind of person you are Zechs, all of you."  
  
"You know nothing about me!"  
  
"I do know you fought meaningless battles" she replied meekly  
  
"I never fought a meaningless battle!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, you and Heero fought at the South Pole, Heavy Arms and Tallgeese I, when Relena discovered you were her older brother. You do remember that, don't you? My question is why were you fighting, if the both of you were fighting for the colonies at that point in time?" Setsuna mused pointedly.  
  
"I just wanted peace," Zechs defended himself softly.  
  
"Peace. Oz, you and Libra, and the Gundam pilots had your own way of achieving peace. Gundams attack Earth and Oz. The colonies denounce the Gundams as allies. The Trieze faction gets formed; you attack Earth with Libra, which kills thousands, maybe even millions of people. The only thing in your way of destroying Earth completely was Trieze and the Gundams," Setsuna responded back heatedly.  
  
"Trieze and Oz were the cause of everything that happened. As an Oz soldier, he knew that Earth was oppressive toward the colonies," Zechs shot back, fury building in his light blue eyes at Setsuna's accusations.  
  
"Will you stop all the excuses? Stop hiding behind Trieze, a guy you served with in the Oz military, as an excuse for what you did. Like all the years you hid behind that mask. Don't get me wrong, I'm not defending Trieze or the Gundams, but you all were wrong in some form or fashion. However, the only people who got hurt were the ones who were in battle fighting by your sides and the innocent civilians, but there were less than seven people lost on your side, Zechs, because you used mobile dolls. That's almost smart of you to use them. Sooner or later, mobile dolls would have turned against you. That would be nice, the world being destroyed by their own creations. At least Trieze did help stop the problem; he sacrificed his life in the last battle on purpose. What did you do? Oh, that's right! You pretended to be dead because you knew you were fighting a losing battle," Setsuna continued mercilessly, her voice cold and stern.  
  
"Okay, Setsuna, enough about me, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"At least I needed a mask to hide behind to lie and hide from the truth. However, lies just roll right off your tongue. When you lie, you're solid. You have to be a cold-hearted bitch to lie that good, especially to the ones you call friends. Yes, Setsuna, I know you lied to your friends. When you said you knew what was going to happen, you lied. You want to know how I know, because I can look right into your soul. I've learned to look past those orbs of yours and discovered you're just full of secrets. You have no clue what's going to happen. One thing I know is that when I look at you, it's like staring into a mirror, two people who are almost the same in every way, except I've embraced the darker side of myself. I faced it, even though I resisted at first. Setsuna, there is some darker side to you, which you refuse to acknowledge. Why is that," Zechs fired back icily, intent on shattering Setsuna's little charade.  
  
Setsuna remained silent and never tore away from Zechs' still icy blue gaze. Zechs walked toward Setsuna and tucked her silky thick locks of green hair behind her ear. Their gazes never faltering, Zechs leaned his head toward Setsuna and tilted it slightly. Setsuna was trembling with uncertainty and a little fear, as she had never done before. As he got closer to Setsuna lips, which were only millimeters away from his, and Zechs was about to seal her fate, Zechs' lips moved directly toward her ear and whispered. "I was right. No one gives in this easily to a kiss from a murderer of millions of souls, unless they have something evil to hide. You want to tell other people of their faults like you have none, but we both know better so don't you dare give me the self-righteous routine. I will get to the truth about your dark side, Setsuna, just watch me," Zechs said hoarsely.  
  
With having said that, Zechs saw a crystal tear form in the corner of her eye and wiped it with his thumb, before walking away, not feeling good or bad about what he had done. While Setsuna sat on the table, contemplating what had just happened.  
  
Zechs caught up with the others who were going to check on Wufei and Rei. *******************************************************************  
  
At the same time this was all happening the Usagi, listened to Relena talk about pacifism, this agitated her. Even Usagi knew the peace she talked about wasn't as easy as it's said. Makoto fell asleep after listening to Relena for so long. Hotaru, found comfort in talking to Duo who kept making her laugh.  
  
Quatre showed Michiru his priceless violins collection. He even let her play them, since she was a skillful and soulful player.  
  
Somewhere and Quatre's library was a person sitting at a laptop looking into the background of the mysterious female warriors. His search wasn't in vein he found everything he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion  
  
Endymion was a beautiful prince who happened to catch the eye of the moon princess Serenity. On a visit to the moon, the prince fell in love with her much to Serenity's delight. Their love was like no other...  
  
However, this is not what the user was looking for. He scrolled down the page until the name Mars appeared.  
  
The Planet Mars The planet of war was ruled by the Ares god of war. His wife Queen Trinity was the goddess of war. It was said that Ares fathered her two children. The princess of Mars was also known as Reiko. It's has been rumored that their son died at birth.  
  
Reiko Reiko's parents taught and trained her to be a guardian for Princess Serenity. Before Reiko was four, she mastered all her mother's fire techniques. She still had lots to learn before she could master her parents' true power and agility. Reiko captured the hearts of many men and young men alike. Reiko may have captured many men's heart, but a lone prince on the Phobos captured hers. The feeling was mutual, but by the time, she was sixteen, her father arranged marriage, to one of Prince Eydymion's guardians: General Jadeite. Reiko didn't want to disappoint her father, so she married the General. Still this didn't stop the prince or princess from seeing each other in secret. Like any true love romance tale their love ended in tragedy, when the general caught them together. The general swore revenge on prince and his unfaithful wife and everyone who knew of this treachery. Jadeite laid low for a while hoping to catch the alliance off guard. While gone he sold his soul to Negaforce as well as his fellow Generals whose wives were also unfaithful.  
  
The user scrolled down to the last paragraph.  
  
The end of Silver Millenium For eons, the Negaforce loathe the Alliance. It wasn't until the Negaforce was sure they could win did they strike. They waited until Princess Serenity' and Prince Endymion wedding ceremony to take place. The generals and their "wives" stood in as bridesmaids and groomsmen. The princesses were still unaware of their husbands' discovery of infidelity in them, and were caught off guard when the Negaforce attacked as Serenity was making her way down the aisle. The general also tried to kill their wives in the process. The battle between good and evil had begun. The Negaforce and Silver Alliance where at war. The war only lasted for a couple of hours. Nobody won this war. With the firing magnitude of both sides, everyone and everything was destroyed, even the planets. The moon was the only thing remaining. It's said that as Queen Serenity was dying when she saw a vision of her daughter and lover in a beautiful palace. A palace made of crystal, protected by her friends, so with out realizing it she was using her silver imperial crystal; she wished that her vision would become reality. As the queen died, she smiled knowing that everything would be okay.  
  
The user shutdown his computer and thought about what he had read. * The princesses who suppose to fight for love and justice were being unfaithful. That can't be right. It goes against every thing they stand behind. No, there has to be something that I'm missing. Computer technology may not have the full story or the true story unlike books that go back to the beginning. And that's where I'll start at the beginning. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Wufei watched Rei as she sat before the fire. He watched intensely, as the fire was close enough to burn her pale creamy white skin. Rei chanted, "Fire, water, earth, wind, heart, stars." While she chanted, her hands made symbols that were synchronized with her words. His mind had begun to surge with thoughts of her in his head, as the movements seemed so familiar. He quickly tore his gaze away and walked out of the fire room, closing the door behind him.  
  
'I can't be in love with her, can I,' he thought. 'Why is she in my head?' Wufei ignored it decided to get his mind off her with his own meditation. First, he needed something to concentrate on, so he took an old picture of Merian his late wife. He looked at it with unblinking eyes, until the room fazed-out. Wufei found himself in what seemed to be a battle. He looked around at the lifeless bodies. He then heard distant fighting, and war cries in the background. He looked to see himself battling, a monster of some sort. He quickly destroyed it, but he couldn't elude the incoming blast so he prepared himself, but to his relief, it never came. Wufei now walked closer to his look-a-like, to see him cradling a limp body of a female. He looked at the guy that was supposedly him. He saw the pain on his face that was similar to the one when he had lost Meiran. All of a sudden the battle that was going on seem to have lost all sound except for his voice that wrenching with pain that shattered his heart "NOOOOO!!!" was all he heard himself say, but it was a faint voice, as if he was further away from the duo that he stood before. The images that were before him began to fade into a white light, until he opened his eyes to a touch of the shoulder.  
  
"Wufei," called Haruka. "How long has she been in there?" Wufei quickly turned back into the woman hater part of his personality, saying, "Why don't you ask her," he snorted as he retrieved the picture of his wife.  
  
"You snot nosed punk!"  
  
Inside the fire room, Rei kept chanting, until the fire began to grow, licking hungrily at the top of the ceiling and touching the side of the walls, until it engulfed her entire body. A vision almost started until the flames turned black and began to burn through her body. Rei let out a shriek of pain, desperately trying to hold on to the vision. Rei felt herself being lifted and thrown through the double doors, with flames escaping the room. With warrior instinct, Haruka, Minako, Ami, Wufei, Heero, and Zechs dodged the flames. Rei fell to the ground as the flames retreated back to its original state. Rei stood groggily to her feet.  
  
"What happened in there?" Minako asked making sure it was safe before she got up again.  
  
"I don't know. It's as if something or someone was blocking my senses," Rei replied worriedly, knowing that if something could block her finely honed senses, it had to be powerful.  
  
'Weak' "I could have done it. It's not that hard," Wufei sneered contemptuously.  
  
"I have an idea," said Setsuna, coming around the corner. "Since you both have this ability, why don't you work together and see if you can break through. That's only if we have cooperation from the both of you."  
  
Rei and Wufei gave the mother of all glares toward each other, which would make Heero take notes.  
  
"Look, the quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over. Plus, it'll make us go home quicker too." With that, Wufei pulled Rei into the room.  
  
"We'll be lucky if they don't kill each other in there first," came from everyone.  
  
Inside Rei and Wufei sat in their respective places. They opened their eyes, never blinking, not even once. Rei began her chant again. Wufei started his own chant. Again, the flames engulfed the walls and their bodies. The force that was there before had appeared again. The flames turned on them again, but determined not to be defeated this time, instinctively Rei and Wufei lifted their hands and clasped them to one another, intertwining their fingers and forcing Rei through her vision. Seconds later, she had come through her vision.  
  
"What a ride," Rei said in a hushed yet awed tone, her violet eyes sparkling with the memory of the exhilaration coursing through her veins during the ordeal.  
  
"Yeah," Wufei said dazedly, slowly recovering from the rush coursing through his veins. Quickly snapping back into reality, Wufei snatched his hand from Rei's grasp, giving her a cold-hearted look. Rei's eyes filled with disappointment as he walked out.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ami."  
  
"My vision showed me where the NegaVerse will attack next."  
  
"Is there anything else Rei? You seem troubled," Ami, said worriedly, her brow creasing as she looked at her close friend.  
  
"It's just a feeling, an evil feeling. It's more evil than I thought possible."  
  
"Well, what did you expect from the NegaVerse but evil," Setsuna responded.  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"How much time do we by before they attack?" Heero asked.  
  
"2 hours"  
  
"Ami, get the others."  
  
Haruka and Ami gave each senshi their assignment.  
  
"Usagi you go with Mamuru, Ami and Setsuna. Michiru, Minako, Makato, Hotaru, and Rei, you're with me. All right, let's move."  
  
"Sailor Senshi Transport" The senshi disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess we wait," said Quatre  
  
"Well, Luna and Artemis, tell us more about these girls, especially the one with the short hair and long legs. Duo said looking more like Minako with dreamy eyes. ******************************************************************** The senshi arrived at their destination.  
  
"You guys know the plan, so let's split up now," Uranus commanded.  
  
The Senshi walked around for a while.  
  
"Mars, are you sure this is the place?" asked Uranus as they walked without seeing a single sign of anything threatening.  
  
"I hope so, because things are about to get pretty interesting."  
  
"Mars, what do you mean, "you hope so?"  
  
"Uranus, I didn't say that."  
  
"But I did," said a sly, mocking voice.  
  
The Senshi turned to look at a woman who was wearing a golden fuku. (A/N I know Galaxia was possessed by Chaos and she was cured.)  
  
"I'd say it is extremely interesting, wouldn't you agree, my friends," Galaxia said mockingly, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You have no friends here anymore." Jupiter snapped.  
  
"Oh, I know. I was referring to them," Galaxia replied lazily, pointing to an area behind the Senshi.  
  
The Senshi found themselves surrounded by Queen Beryl and the former Guardians of Prince Endymion, to every other enemy they had ever defeated.  
  
"We're way out numbered!" said Sailor Moon, panic evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh really, ya think," replied Mars and Uranus, rolling their eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Alright, Senshi attack!"  
  
(A/N: Let's just say in this battle the senshi got whipped.)  
  
Pluto knew they were fighting a losing battle and used everything she had to teleport all of them out. They all fell through the portal onto a glass table. They all had bruises, cuts and gashes. Each pilot except Wufei attended to at least one of the senshi.  
  
"Wufei at least tend to one of them," Quatre pleaded as he helped to bandage some of the girls.  
  
Wufei sighed and muttered under his breath in frustration. He got on one knee next to Saturn and Jupiter and said, "Are you ok? Are you ok? Help somebody, help, there are onnas in need of help." (Shouldn't Wufei get the crap beat out of him right about here?) ************************************************** A day and some hours later, Haruka woke up in a foul mood remembering what had happened. "Damn that girl!!!"  
  
"Who?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Rei. She didn't follow orders, well not too much of the order, but her responsibility and duty to protect Usagi. It's over for her."  
  
Haruka scanned the room to see her love and the rest of the girls battered and bruised until she came across the figure of the traitor.  
  
Haruka walked from her bed to Rei, knocking her out of it.  
  
"It's time you got yours, Rei!"  
  
Haruka started with some punching sequences but, being a skillful fighter, Rei dodged and started her own attack in self-defense. A few seconds into the fight, everyone awoke to the sound of Rei and Haruka's battle. For Usagi, she woke up to the sight she had most feared.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them, Zechs," asked Quatre, his soft blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Winner, let them fight. They might end up killing each other but it doesn't matter as long as they're gone from here. And they call themselves the saviors of the Universe," Wufei said contemptuously, snorting in derision.  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and shot between the girls, careful to avoid hitting one of them. Heero gave them an inquiring look when they both turned to face him.  
  
"I'm finishing off this traitor! Usagi, she didn't bother to help you when you were in trouble," Haruka snapped.  
  
"Haruka, she might have been preoccupied like the rest of us!" Usagi said trying to stick up for Rei.  
  
"I no longer want her to be a part of the Senshi. She goes."  
  
"I hate to pull rank, Haruka, but that's not your decision. As long as she is loyal to the innocent we don't have a problem. Who cares if she is not loyal to me now, she has proven herself time and time again that she can be trusted."  
  
"Usagi, how can you say that after what happened out there? She blew the plan. We would have been home by now if it wasn't for her."  
  
Rei interrupted angrily. "What fight were you watching, because the so- called plan fell apart within a few seconds!"  
  
"She's right, 'Ruka," said Michiru.  
  
"Fine, we just work on another plan"  
  
"No, we're going home"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the green haired older woman.  
  
"Maybe I should relieve Setsuna of her duty instead of Rei. Setsuna, why would you say that?"  
  
"Haruka, we had our shot. We didn't do it"  
  
"Setsuna, why?" asked the black and white cats.  
  
Setsuna's only response was "Love and Justice, Water, Ice, and Wisdom, and Death.  
  
"You're right," said Luna as she digested the importance of the words Setsuna uttered. "We must leave."  
  
"Hold on," said Haruka. "Why are we running from the Nega Verse?"  
  
Neither Setsuna nor the cats responded.  
  
"Setsuna, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it now!"  
  
Luna finally spoke after struggling with herself for a few seconds. "We can't win this battle no matter what we do."  
  
"I'm not leaving," said Usagi. "The people here need our help."  
  
"I want to help this world as much as you do, but we can't."  
  
"I hate to do this, Setsuna, but as your future Queen I order you to tell me why."  
  
"No," Setsuna said as she opened the portal back to their world.  
  
"Setsuna, close that portal," yelled Haruka, frustrated that she wasn't getting any answers.  
  
"And I'm telling you it's not my call."  
  
"Then whose is it?"  
  
"An order to over rule the princess can only come from Queen Serenity."  
  
"Queen Serenity isn't here," yelled Rei.  
  
"And I'm telling you it's not my call."  
  
"Well guess what? I've just made the call for you," said Haruka while retrieving her Space Sword.  
  
Haruka swung her sword toward Setsuna, and Setsuna blocked with her Time Staff.  
  
"Don't, Haruka, this might be our last chance out of here."  
  
"Setsuna, you either stand down or I'll make you," said the sandy haired woman solemnly.  
  
Setsuna didn't give any hint that she would give up so Haruka fought violently with Setsuna until Haruka knocked Setsuna's staff from her hand, closing the time portal. Haruka now had Setsuna in a corner with her sword to her throat.  
  
"Why did you come here, Setsuna, if you're only going to be part of the problem," Haruka asked menacingly, never moving an inch.  
  
"I came here to do what was right."  
  
"Haruka, that's enough," said Michiru, who grabbed her hand away from Setsuna's throat.  
  
"Setsuna," Minako called. "Think about what you're saying for a moment. If we leave now, this world will be taken over by the NegaVerse, plus who is to say that they want cross to other dimensions, enslaving them as well. What if they finally come back to our dimension, are we going to keep running away until we have nowhere left to hide? Have you even considered that?"  
  
"I guess I haven't but you don't know what we're dealing with."  
  
Usagi got up from her bed and sat next to Setsuna. "I think what Minako and Haruka are trying to say is: We have been saving the World for four years now and we have never backed down from any challenge and we are not going to back down now. But we can't do it with just the ten of us, we need your help."  
  
"I can't. I have orders."  
  
"No offense to my mother, but why are you listening to someone who has been dead for over a thousand years? We're here now. Nobody can help us if they're dead, so if we don't defeat them now, they're just going to get more powerful and you can bet there won't be anybody to stop them then. Setsuna, I'm asking you, are you going to help us and let us do this the right way," Usagi reasoned.  
  
Setsuna fretted with a decision that would change everything, but she knew what was right and she knew they were all right.  
  
"Fine, but it might just get us killed."  
  
"We've all been there, done that" said Usagi, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, but this time, there's no turning back, no second chances," said Artemis.  
  
"Setsuna, you're going to tell them," asked Luna.  
  
"It's time, Luna, they knew everything."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* As I always say, I value you opinion. Now click that nice purple button. That says review. Keep flames small please. Chapter 6: My Silver Millenium and explanations 


	7. Who's Chronic?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don=t own any of the lovely characters.

As soon as the girls were fully dressed, everyone had settled in Quatre's study.   Everyone eyed the timekeeper inquisitively.  

Haruka eyebrow twitched with anticipation and impatience and started to say something when Michiru stopped her.

Duo not liking the silence opened his mouth, yawned, and stretched lazily like a cat.  He opened his eyes to see that he earned stern looks from everyone.

Setsuna sighed as her gaze lifted slowly from her lap.  "Before I begin I have to tell you, what you hear today will changes everything.  Setsuna paused a bit before she continued.  The way you look at yourselves now, might not be the way you look at yourselves or each other in a few minutes," as somberly was evidently shone in her voice.

All the senshi and pilots listened to Setsuna attentively as she started her explanation.

"Did you all see the guy with red/blue green/green and purple stone in his forehead?"  His name is Chronic. "He=s more powerful than you can imagine.  Everything he touches, he destroys. It took Queen Serenity, Queen Trinity (Rei's mother), Queen Hope (Makoto's mother), Queen Charity (Ami's mother), Queen Grace (Minako's mother), Queen Faith (Michiru's mother), Queen Angel (Hotaru's mother), Queen Purity (Haruka's mother), and yes I too had a mother back then, Queen Goodness, could not defeat him completely. It cost them their lives to lock him away.  Nevertheless, before Serenity died, she finished Beryl and sent you guys a 1,000 years into the future." (A/N: Okay the Queen names may sound corny)

"How could he have had that much power?"  Hotaru asked astonished that his powers may be stronger then hers.

"He drew his power from the most unlikely of places. You see, before there was an Inner and Outer Senshi, we were divided into three groups: The Senshi of Love and Justice that consisted of Usagi, Minako, and myself.  The Senshi of Water, Ice, and Wisdom: Ami and Michiru.  The Senshi of Death: Makato, Rei, Haruka, and Hotaru. The Death Senshi kept mostly to themselves but dominated over the rest of us. You four were out of control and down right impossible to get through to in the heat of battle.  You caused destruction wherever you went and in the process, you four created Chronic from your power. He taught you more ways to cause destruction then you ever dreamed of." 

"US!!!!" said the four girls. ABut why?"

"The power he showed you overwhelmed you and took control. It was like a drug addiction, you just had to have more."

"Setsuna, where in the world would we have gotten the power to create such a being?"

Luna interrupted. "There is a power beyond all of your powers, but it was taken from your bodies because Serenity feared it might take over the rest of you as well.  It's not a transformation wand, brooch, or chalice.  It's sheer unadulterated, raw energy."

"That power couldn=t have been that great, if it wasn't stronger then the Ginzuishou," Rei said doubtingly.

  


"Rei, it's ten times as strong as the Ginzuishou's present state now. You see, that's where Serenity hid the power. The Ginzuishou's power keeps those powers dormant. If this power were ever unleashed, the Ginzuishou would go back to its original state of being. But there is more to this story."

"How much more could there be?" asked Haruka.

"Chronic will try to sway you to his side if we stay."

"We know what's right and wrong," said Hotaru.

"He is linked to your powers, and you are linked to each other, which means he can take some kind of control over you. If one of you falls under his control, you all fall. If you think about it, Makato is the Senshi of Battle, from battles you form a War, War and Battle form Destruction, which leads to Silence," Setsuna added.   

"I get the Battle, War, and Destruction part but what does Silence have to do with it," Hotaru asked with curious eyes wondered.

Wufei spoke up. "What's left after a Battle, a War and Destruction?"  Wufei wait for an answer.  After a couple seconds of silence, Wufei shook his head, after seeing they still didn't get it and answer his own question.  "The answer to that question is Nothing because death has claimed the soldiers of War and everything is silent afterwards.  I thought you onnas would have at least known that nothing good can come from a war because nobody really wins.  And you call yourselves warriors?  You're pathetic.  You know nothing about a real war."

Haruka Makato, Hotaru, and Rei glared with daggers in their eyes at Wufei.

Wufei smiled. "What, I only telling the truth, and if you can't handle the truth of your true nature, then I don't know how you'll survive this war."

Haruka ignored the comment, fearing he might be right so she pressed on to other matters.  "But if we created him, why doesn't he follow us?"

"He knows your strengths and weaknesses. He used it against you, but you were all too blind to see it. It was like Beryl and the Generals."

Makato sighed, "So much for being loyal."

"No, Makoto, you were loyal, all of you. You took your duties to the Moon Kingdom seriously.  You carried yourselves, as princesses should.  When protection was needed, you always did it with dignity, pride, and honor. Chronic could never tear you away from your responsibility. That might be the only chance you have of not falling under his control.  If you do fall under his control, he might ask you to retrieve the Ginzuishou for him.  I'd hate to think if he ever got his hands on it."

"What would happen," Ami asked out of curiosity.

"Just try to imagine the world and all dimensions beyond the 10th level of hell the world and all dimensions would be like a war zone."

"Okay, the power is in the Ginzuishou, whatever that is, how do you get it?" asked Zechs.

"We have to get inside the Ginzuishou and get past the death traps Serenity set for us or anyone else who might have the desire to retrieve the power hidden inside."

"Okay, Setsuna when can we do this?" asked a determined Usagi.

  


"It'll take some time for Luna, Artemis, and I to set up and calculate a precise destination inside the Ginzuishou, so it might be awhile" said Setsuna who knew this would be a long and rigorous process.  "You guys should rest your going to need it for this journey." As Setsuna and the two guardian cats left the study, they could already see the effects of what she told them starting to unfold in the girls' eyes. 

Once Setsuna stepped out and closed the door, she began to wonder now if she had done the right thing.

"You did do the right thing" Luna assured her.

"Did I ?" she asked herself as she looked at her reflection on the glass window.

"Setsuna, you know you did" Artemis said   "Setsuna you have always known what the future would bring.  You were always in control.  If their was a problem with the events of the girls' lives you'd know how to fix it, but now that the time-line has been thrown off your second guessing yourself every step you take, your wondering what's going to happen."

"I have too wonder, if they die it's on my hands.  I would have failed my mission, and right now, my mission is spiraling out of control."  Setsuna fearfully said as she continued to walk down the hall, leaving the cats behind.

"Luna not only are we going to have meltdown from the others now Setsuna."

"I thought that she'd be the one to hold her composure and keep everything together.   Setsuna has never been vulnerable before, it's new to her.  Come on Setsuna is going to need our help"

*Setsuna has always been vulnerable.  Now she's flying blind which makes her even more vulnerable* Zechs thought as he lurked in the corner listening to Setsuna's and the cats' confessions.

The other girls were in the own world, especially "The Senshi of Death"

Hotaru sat silently to herself with a look of sadness on her face despite Duo's best jokes and gags to try to cheer her up.  * Man I've tried everything, and she just sits there with an expression of a china doll. *  Hotaru felt hollow, her face was pale white, and her eyes were the scariest, there wasn't the slightest sparkle of life in them. 

Makoto found Quatre's gym and she was pounding away on the punching bag.  Michiru walked in looking for Haruka.  She heard the grunts and frustrating groans of Makoto, thinking it was Haruka.  After Michiru saw Hotaru's reactions to Setsuna news, she wanted to find Haruka to see how she was.  Michiru watched Makoto attacks movements, until she was just hitting furiously and ferociously without concentration.  Michiru heard Makoto let out a soft sob as she continued to punish the sandbag that had just about had it, under Makoto's heavy punches.

  


Rei was on the terrace trying to clear her mind of Chronic.  She thought the sacred fire would be a nice place, but the idiot twin wouldn't let her in. The funny thing about it was that he licked his tongue at her before he closed the door.  Rei chuckled at the thought of how cute he looked.   Rei looked at the nicely cut grass that grazed the meadow.  Her hair floated with the warm summer breeze.  She listened to the breeze that whistled in her ear and the soft sound of birds that flew overhead.  She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing serene of everything that was around her.  While in her mediation state Rei's sixth sense came to life?  She felt a little hazy for a moment.  After her haziness, she felt warm and fuzzy all over.  Then she felt something different two lips pressed against her own.  Normally Rei would pull away from such things especially if she didn't know whom she was kissing, but the sensation was something she felt only once.  Rei slowly opened her eyes feeling the lingering sensation of what she could only fathom as "love" and found herself sitting in a meadow.  She could hear and see a waterfall spilling it to the lake in front of her.  She was dressed in a simple red gown.  Her hair was pinned up into large curly ponytail that cascaded down her bare shoulders, with streamers coming down both sides meeting her cheekbones.  She finally lifted her gaze to met the person gave such a feeling, only to see nothing but a pair of deep ocean blue eyes.   Startled that she only saw eyes she tumbled back into reality.  "Was that Jadeite?  No, it couldn't have been why would he be in my vision.  Although Luna did tell me he and I were engaged during The Silver Millennium, but she told me I didn't love him.  Yet, that kiss felt so right, so it couldn't be him.  Besides he has ice blue eyes.

Rei put her hand up to her lips. As she did this she turned toward the glass-furnished doors, and saw those same blue eyes watching her. Rei ran to the door to she who they belonged too.  Only to find curtains rustling absently away.

"Who are you?" Rei whispered

"All shall be brought to the light in due time my princess, but right now is not the time."  Rei didn't realize it at first but the voice came from inside her head.   Rei knew she was psychic but she didn't realize she had telepathy.  Rei blew at her bang making it flare slightly from her brow.  

"Another surprise or it could be Chronic trying to get in touch with me?" she asked wearily.  "Well he can play all the mind games he wants, I refuse to be a pawn in his sick twisted game!" Rei trotted angrily, down the hall not liking whoever was in her head at that moment. 

Heero came from his hiding spot * still fiery tempered* he thought observing Rei as she walked off disappearing along the way.  However, even with Heero's superior attuned keen senses, he didn't notice he was being observed as well.

Michiru had finally found Haruka in the wooded part of Quatre's estate.  Haruka and Makoto had the same idea: beat away on something until it falls down.  However, hitting on a tree until it fell was not absolutely a good thing to Michiru and it would sit well with Quatre since it would probably fall on to his million-dollar estate or anybody else who was on the estate at the time.  Haruka had to have been there a while she had perspired and her brow and chest was covered in sheen layers of sweat, and the fracture in the trunk of the tree were evidence of her being there. 

"Haruka, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm just ready to kick Chronic's ass that all," she said with out breaking her rhythm.

"Liar" Michiru said sternly.   Haruka recognized that voice, she was about to get a lecture, and that's something she didn't need right now.  Haruka abruptly stopped her assault on the tree.

"Look I don't need a lecture right now least of all one from you," she said between pants. 

"Haruka don't shut me out. I know your shocked by Setsuna's word but don't deal with it alone I beg you."

Haruka took Michiru's hand and kissed it lightly. "I'm fine" she assured her partner.

An expression on worry still plastered Michiru's face "Are you really?"

Haruka lifted Michiru's chin and kissed her lightly "yes"

The shorter woman smiled warmly and turned to leave.  "Don't be long getting back!"

"I want"

  


Once Michiru was out of sight Haruka sighed and sat down leaning on the tree for support, thinking how she lied to her lover.  She then took off her training gloves, she baled her fist up looking intensely at the red liquid streaming  freely from her knuckles .   Her jaws were clenched tightly and felt her power rise within her.

*Haruka, you said Rei was traitor, but  look who the traitor is now?* said a voice

"Shut up" Haruka said dryly as tear formulated in her eyes.

*Eventually Haruka your going to have to face me, and face me you will, said the mockingly mysterious voice.*

Haruka drowned out the voice, wiped her eyes and rushed inside to see how things were coming along with the journey they would have to take.

In Quatre's enormous  library, a lone soldier was sitting on the floor with piles of old, dusty musty books.   He had a note pad in-front of him writing, and piecing together the mystery of the sailor senshi and the AThe Silver Millennium."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OKAY That's me chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.  If not oh well.  PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!  Next Chapter meet Chronic. 


	8. Plots and Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the people mentioned in this fic. Journeys  
  
Chronic's Lair  
  
In a room shrouded in darkness, the only light that could be seen came from where elite minions stood. A figure who was turned away from his audience, but so ever present waited patiently for answers. A hauntingly beautiful voice addressed the occupants in the room. "Do I dare ask, as to why was I called to the surface?" Wiseman spoke up confidently knowing his master didn't like whining. "My lord we were attacked." "By what those mortals in their inferior machines," he asked calmly "No the Sailor Senshi" Chronic turned his throne chair slowly to face the soldiers below. "The Sailor Senshi here?" he asked astound  
  
"Ye- Yes my lord"  
  
"Show me wizard, for if you lie. a pity of wasted talent you will be." Wiseman magically projected images of the senshi.  
  
Chronic cringed as he saw the image of Sailor Moon. "Make the image bigger wizard." Wiseman quickly accommodated his master in fear of his wrath.  
  
"That young women Queen Serenity."  
  
"No my lord" Prince Diamond interrupted "She is the Queen's daughter, future ruler of Crystal Tokyo as Neo-Queen Serenity," he said with admiration.  
  
Chronic noted the tone in Diamond's voice "I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear Diamond." Diamond's piercing eyes shifted downward "Crystal clear my lord." Chronic averted his attention back to the image.  
  
"I remember now, her mother locked me away for over a millennia ago in total darkness. Serenity should have known I feed off darkness. I feed off it so long, I freed myself. Well if I can't lock the queen away, I'll just lock her daughter away with those four. Death would be too convenient for them."  
  
"Master what about the other four?" Wisman asked franticly.  
  
"What others the Death senshi are dead. I'm sure of it Queen Serenity wouldn't risk her daughter, the other princesses or the Universe's safety at the hands of them."  
  
Wiseman quickly projected the images of Jupiter, Mars, Uranus and Saturn.  
  
An evil sly smirk graced Chronic's features and his eyes flickered like a out of control fire, with excitement.  
  
*My precious children. So Serenity saw fit that they lived.* He thought with amusement  
  
"Master?" Galaxia asking in a questioning manner for an explanation.  
  
"Leave me plan your next attack or something useful" he said still admiring his exotic angelic beauties.  
  
Galaxia glared at Chronic with disgust for not giving her the explanation she wanted. The minions quickly filed out of the dark room.  
  
"Well, well, well it seems like my girls have taken their place in the light" he said disapprovingly. I'm afraid Serenity that will not do, they belong to me, and they will come to me."  
  
Chronic continued to watch the projection, with his lips curled inward.  
  
While Chronic was plotting his plan, at the same time others were plotting theirs.  
  
"Have your fun Chronic, for I will get the last say in this matter," Diamond promised. Not to far a women in her golden fuku fumed quietly. *I saw the way you looked at them. You never shown that much emotion, not even around me. I'm sorry Chronic but I will not those four ruin what I worked so hard for.*  
  
(Quatre's Mansion)  
  
Zechs stepped in Quatre's ballroom looking for Setsuna. She was franticly working setting up the last minute details.  
  
"Need any help," he asked hoping he could help.  
  
"No I'm almost done here," she said harshly, not even looking up to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Zechs wondered why the bitterness in her voice. *Perhaps what happened between us earlier had something to do with it or what she told her friends or her confession she made earlier.*  
  
He looked back at her. Her body looked fatigued, her eyes filled with sorrow, although she hid it well. If he had to guess he'd say, it was a combination of all of them.  
  
"Setsuna" he called her again.  
  
Setsuna's frustration finally had gotten the better of her. "What!?" Setsuna looked at him with cold eyes. Setsuna had recognized her rudeness, and sighed, after a few deep breaths she retracted her harsh tone. "Sorry"  
  
"Come here" he ordered  
  
"What?"  
  
Zechs grabbed her had and dragged her to a chair and sat her down.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as he poured her a glass of water.  
  
"Here you look like you need a break, you've been at it all night," he said sympathetically  
  
Setsuna immediately made a protest by getting up, only to be pushed back down. "Sit!" he barked at her. Setsuna eyes shifted to meet his gaze a look of stern determination glazed his eyes and his face was set in stone. Setsuna knew she was too tired to fight him so she complied with his orders.  
  
Setsuna sipped her water while Zechs prepared her something to eat. She ate only a swallow of food, then quickly tried to get back to work. Zechs grabbed her shoulder and felt how tense she was.  
  
"Milliardo please I must finish my work if we are to make this journey," she pleaded her case  
  
"You want make the journey if your exhausted, especially if your powers are guarded." he countered  
  
I-he cut her off "At least let me relive this tension in your neck and shoulders."  
  
"Fine if that would get you off my back!"  
  
She sat back down and closed her eyes. Zechs gently moved her thick forest green hair aside. He started a relaxing massage to Setsuna who showed her appreciation by releasing her uneasiness and allowing him more access to her shoulders. He continued for several minutes by time he was done Setsuna didn't move. Zechs moved around to the front of her, he noticed the bothered expression across her face. Setsuna have never been vulnerable so it was hard to say what she really wanted to say.  
  
"That face you make, it's the face of soldier filled with anguish."  
  
"It's nothing," she lied unconvincingly  
  
"Are you sure? Setsuna for the first time in your life your not in control, you're a dead stick flying blind, and that doesn't bother you?"  
  
Setsuna's face remained passive.  
  
"I see" he stood up from his chair retreating to the door. As he walked he spoke "It's call being mortal Setsuna, you've never tried it because you're afraid of it." As he reached the door, he heard Setsuna feebly call his name.  
  
"Milliardo...... I have to talk to you, more like I have a favor to ask of you." Zechs heard the significant urgency in her voice. He immediately sat down with serious look that he only wore during battle. "I'm listening."  
  
  
  
Haruka stood in the bathroom that was connected to the room Quatre let her use starring at the mirror that reflect herself physical state but not her mental state. She had been up all night contemplating herself. Her doubts and fears were starting to show itself. The mysterious voiced had intimidated her, something she wasn't familiar with. Some how she knew she had to shake it off to get through the journey. She immediately transformed and left for the ballroom.  
  
Not so far down the hall the youngest senshi stood in the shower against the cool marbled wall, trying to let the water was away the anguish she had caused in the Silver Millenium and in her present life. Hotaru thought how she could be evil in both her lives. "I have to make it right, I don't want to be evil. I want to be free from it. I have to show them I'm good, and the only way is to kill Chronic myself."  
  
Meanwhile in the ballroom, Setsuna was finishing her request from Zechs.  
  
"Can you promise me you'll do it" she asked  
  
"It seems extreme," said while contemplating his answer  
  
"Please promise me," she asked again  
  
Still doubting the situation he was in, he gave her his word. He took her hand "I promise princess."  
  
"Thank you," she said as a slight tint of redness could be seen in her cheeks.  
  
At this time the senshi, pilots, and Relena stormed the room like a raging stampede.  
  
Usagi spoke for the group behind her "Setsuna we're ready, are you?"  
  
"I am"  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a rest, you have been up all night?"  
  
"I'm sure princess. Chronic isn't going to wait to attack now that he knows we're here, and we can't afford to wait."  
  
"Okay everyone stand in a circle. Moon I need the Ginzuishou"  
  
Pluto removed her crystal ball from her staff and replaced it with the crystal that floated in the middle.  
  
"Okay clear your heads concentrate all you energy into my time staff. Your head most be absolutely clear for this to work, so whatever doubts you have please refrain from thinking of them." The pilots, Mamoru dressed as Endymion and Relena were on the other sides away, from the dangers that could occur if it went wrong. In so the senshi begin, their ritual. With their eyes closed and their thoughts focused on the time staff, a wild brisk wind came out of nowhere, the senshi in the room with long hair tousled around their petite yet womanly frames. A surging light expanded brightly through the room THEN????????  
  
WELL LET'S SEE I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT IT MAY BE IN A WEEK OR TWO. I KNOW I DIDN'T DESCRIBE CHRONIC IN DETAIL, BUT HE'S A HOTTIE WHICH I WILL SHOW IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME. BYE FOR NOW. PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
